Strange Love
by Sucre Bebe
Summary: Another Teddy/Victoire story. It will have eight short stories when it is finished, and it is an accompanying story to LLASP though you don't have to read that to read this
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters... everyone knows JKR does._

This is an accompanying story to LLASP. It is about the story of Teddy and Vicky. It will consist of eight short stories. Part two is "Jealousy".

**Strange Love**  
><strong>Part One-Promises<strong>

Everyone was at Uncle Bill's and Tante Fleur's house; Tante Fleur had a baby! It had been in her tummy, because that's where babies live before they're born (or so Ginny _says_). But now it isn't in her tummy; so everyone can see it!

"Come look at the cute little baby girl, Teddy," Harry said beckoning me with his hand.

Everyone was crowded around Tante Fleur's bed. They were all cooing at some baby. Not even Ginny was looking at _me_.

"Come here," Harry beckoned me again, but this time picking me up (though he didn't need to because I am big now, I am two!).

When he lifted me up to look I saw the most cutest and littlest thing I ever saw! I understand now why everyone was looking at her. I asked Tante Fleur, "What'er name?"

Tante Fleur smiled (had I said something to make her happy?) and told me, "Her name is Victoire."

"Wick-tore-a?" I repeated. It seemed like a weird and hard to pronounce name to give a baby.

"_Vic_toire," Uncle Bill corrected me. "It is French for 'victory', because today, two years ago, was the day of victory, when we won the war."

I nodded, "Vic-toire? Oh—" I bent closer to her and whispered "Victoire, I will always be your bestest friend, I will always protect you, I will always love you."

Then little Victoire opened her eyes, and gave a very big smile for such a small mouth.

* * *

><p>I first posted this in the livejournal community; .com


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any material related to Harry Potter, but the plot line to the story is mine.

**Strange Love ▪ PartTwo ▪ Jealousy**

"Look how big Vicky has gotten!" Gran cooed.

"I know, she is so cute, I can't believe she's already four!" Aunt Aubrey agreed. She was holding little baby Molly as she smiled at Vicky who playing with _my_ toy blocks.

"Look how well she is stacking those blocks!" Aunt Hermionie smiled.

"She is so smart!" Grandma said, cooing more.

Tante Fleur, who was now getting bigger as she was carrying another baby in her tummy, beamed proudly while they talked about her little girl. And it wasn't fair. Vicky was getting all the attention, while playing with _my_ blocks. All she had done was made a tower, it wasn't all that impressive.

I marched over to where Vicky was sitting and pulled my blocks away from her (_accidently_ knocking down part of her stupid tower). Vicky tried to grab one of my blocks but I snatched it out of her hands.

"Teddy! Share with Vicky!" Aunt Ginny told me angrily.

"They're my blocks!" I argued, upset.

"Give her some blocks to play with," Aunt Ginny told me and I did—I threw the block I had in my hand at her. The block bounced off Vicky's arm, thudding to the ground.

"TEDDY!" Aunt Ginny yelled, shocked as Vicky began crying (probably faking for everyone else).

I wouldn't listen to whatever Aunt Ginny had to say; I got up and ran up the stairs all the way to the top floor bedroom where I threw myself on one of the old beds and buried my face in a pillow.

After a few moments I heard the door open and then the bed moved next to me.

"Go away!" I yelled, but it was somewhat muffled by the pillow.

"I just wanted to talk," Uncle Bill said, ignoring my command (or maybe he just hadn't understood me).

"I don't wanna talk with you!"

"I'm not here to be mad; I just want to talk with you Ted."

I didn't say anything back, but I sat up and faced Uncle Bill, and Uncle Bill took my silence as a cue to talk, "Teddy, Vicky is littler than you and you cannot throw things at her. She is a girl and you know you can't hit girls."

"They're my blocks; I should be able to say whether or not she can play with them!" I told him. "And she was just crying to get everyone's attention, she wasn't hurt."

"You know what? Vicky wasn't physically hurt; Vicky was crying because she didn't understand why you were mad with her. You hurt her feelings. And you still shouldn't throw blocks. Plus Teddy, those are your old toys, you never play with them anymore because they are little kid toys and you are a big boy now right?" I nodded. "So the ladies thought you wouldn't mind sharing the toys,"Uncle Bill finished.

"Well they were wrong!"

"Okay, I will go down there and have them take the blocks from Vicky, but I want you to remember something—you promised to always be Vicky's best friend, to protect her, and love her." And with that Uncle Bill got up and left the room.

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. There were old Chudley Cannon posters that used to be Uncle Ron's when the bedroom was his. I thought about what Uncle Bill had said and realised he was right. I suddenly saw my reflection in the window; my hair had turned dark red during the whole ordeal. I stared, concentrating, for a moment but it refused to turn back. I huffed but left it alone; I had more pressing matters to deal with.

I leapt off the bed and hurried down the stairs to see Vicky, who was content playing with one of her dolls. I slipped over to her without any of the adults noticing me.

"I'm sorry Vicky," I whispered to her giving her a hug at the same time. Vicky looked up at me, surprised.

She smiled her cute little smile, "That's alright Teddy, I forgive you."

I smiled back, "You want to play blocks?"

"Nah, let's go outside and play!"

"Alright!" I grabbed Vicky's hand and pulled her towards the door, promises reinstated. I caught my reflection—my hair turned its normal blue.

* * *

><p>AN: I finally decided to type this while I was sick at home. I decided to post this while I was having trouble finishing chapter 5. Comments, criticism, or questions are all welcome. This will also be posted on the livejournal community (on that post there is also a list of the titless of the next six parts along with how old Teddy and Vicky are for them).


End file.
